1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display apparatus in which a liquid crystal display module is tightly combined with cases, which is available for a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, information processors have been rapidly developed in a trend with various architectures, functions and faster information processing speed. Such information processors need display devices such as a liquid crystal display apparatus for displaying processed information to a user.
When a voltage is applied to a liquid crystal cell, a molecular arrangement of the liquid crystal is changed. The liquid crystal display device converts variations in optical characteristics such as a birefringence, a rotatory polarization, a dichroism and a light scattering according to the molecular arrangements of the liquid crystal into variations in visual characteristics, thereby displaying an image.
A size of the liquid crystal display apparatus gradually increases according to a demand of the user, and a liquid crystal display module and cases for receiving the liquid crystal display module also have dimensions that gradually increase in response to the size of the liquid crystal display apparatus. Thus, research concerning not only an assembled structure between the liquid crystal display module and cases but also a layout for parts of the liquid crystal display apparatus is performed so as to meet an augmentation of the dimension of the liquid crystal display apparatus and reductions of a weight, a size and a thickness of the liquid crystal display apparatus in these days.
In particular, a combining space according to a combination of the liquid crystal display module and cases becomes more important as for an installation structure between the liquid crystal display module and cases.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view schematically showing a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display apparatus 60 has a liquid crystal display module 30, for displaying an image, and cases including a front case (not shown) and a rear case 40 in order to receive the liquid crystal display module 30.
The liquid crystal display module 30 includes a display unit for displaying the image, a back light assembly for supplying a light to the display unit, a mold frame for receiving the display unit and the back light assembly, and a top chassis combining with the mold frame to fix the display unit and the back light assembly to the mold frame. When the back light assembly and the display unit are successively received in the mold frame, the top chassis combines with the mold frame.
A top installation method is utilized for mounting the liquid crystal display module 30 in the rear case 40. Particularly, first, second, third, and fourth mounting portions 11, 12, 13 and 14 having predetermined heights are formed on four corners of the top chassis 10 of the liquid crystal display module 30. First, second, third and fourth screwed combining holes 11a, 12a, 13a and 14a are formed through the first, second, third and fourth mounting portions 11, 12, 13 and 14, respectively. First, second, third and fourth burrings 41, 42, 43 and 44 corresponding to the first, second, third and fourth screwed combining holes 11a, 12a, 13a and 14a are formed on four corners of the rear case 40 corresponding to the first, second, third and fourth mounting portions 11, 12, 13 and 14.
When the first, second, third and fourth screwed combining holes 11a, 12a, 13a and 14a of the top chassis 10 correspond to the first, second, third and fourth burrings 41, 42, 43 and 44 of the rear case 40, respectively, first, second, third and fourth screws 11b, 12b, 13b and 14b engage with the first, second, third and fourth screwed combining holes 11a, 12a, 13a and 14a and the first, second, third and fourth burrings 41, 42, 43 and 44, thereby fixing the liquid crystal display module 30 to the rear case 40.
The top installation method, however, has some disadvantages as follows.
First, the number of assembling steps for fabrication of the liquid crystal display apparatus 60 increases since the liquid crystal display module 30 is combined with the cases using the screws. Hence, productivity as well as operation efficiency decreases in fabricating the liquid crystal display apparatus 60.
Also, manufacturing costs and time for the liquid crystal display apparatus 60 increase because additional parts such as the screws are demanded for combining the liquid crystal display module 30 with those cases.
Furthermore, an overall size of the liquid crystal display apparatus 60 increases because the first, second, third and fourth mounting portions 11, 12, 13, and 14 are protruded from side walls of the top chassis toward outside.